Used to be Lonely
by Ren Victoria
Summary: Varsity Fanclub story that includes all VFC members and some other interesting characters. This story is full of drama, happiness, love, teen pregnancy, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Baby Steps**

When your in love you dont believe anything would hurt you. But when you least expect it your heart gets broken in half.

As i write this I'm wondering what he's thinking. Is he thinking about me? Or is he thinking about some other girl?

Thats when my brother comes in.

He saved me from where i was heading.

It hurts even when I see him in the hall ways.

David hurt me. Drew helped me.

Listening to music hurts...

_"Sorrow lives through this night, I'll take this piece of you and hope for all eterntiny"_

Maybe i should take things slowly... Like **Baby Steps**

**One,Two Baby Steps**

**Three,Four Baby Steps**

**Five,Six Baby Steps**

**Im starting over again**

(the same day)

"David!"

"what?"

"What did you do to my baby sister!"

"I didnt do anything to Kayslee!"

"Then why is she crying in her room?"

" Oh no she blamed me... shes crying because i broke up with her"

"You did what?"

"I broke up with her"

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"CAUSE SHES A SPOILED ROTTEN GIRL WHO THINKS WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED!"

"So you broke up with my baby sister because she wanted to get married to the guy she loves?"

"Yup"

"YOU IDIOT!"

(KAYSLEE)

My brother is mad. David hurt me and now Drew's going to hurt David...

"Kayslee?" some one knocks

"Co-me i-n"

Jayk walks in the room. "Kays you okay?"

"NO!"

"Kays im soooo sorry but david wasnt worth your time"

"Jayk i LOVED him"

"Kays its okay your only 16 anyways"

"Thats not the point tho Jayk"

"Then whats wrong?"

**OnE, Two Baby Steps**

"Im..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO:BAD HABIT**

(Kellie POV)

"Drew, chill dont let David get in your way"

"He broke my sisters heart"

"Drew hun, she'll be okay this isnt the first time a boy has hurt her."

"Kellie i dont know, she is really really upset"

"Drew i should know my own best friend, she'll be okay"

(Drew walks outside to take a breath.)

(Kayslee comes in)

"Kellie?"

"Hey Kays, you feelin better?"

"Not really..."

(David walks in.)

"Kayslee can i talk to you?" David said

_What does he want to talk about?_

I walk over in to the other room wit David.

"Kayslee text me every word that heart breaker says," Kellie says.

"Okay, Kellie"

(In the other room. Kayslee POV)

"Sit down" David says

This reminds me of Varsitys song Bad Habit

**Girl I've got something to say**

**Sit down put your phone away**

**Dont want no interuptions...**

"Baby listen."

"Dont call me that."

"Kayslee im sorry"

"No your not if you were sorry you wouldnt have ever broken up with me?

"Kayslee i mean it im really sorry i didnt know what i was going to do when you told me."

"David it doesnt matter, Im not keeping it," pointing to my stomach.

"Kayslee you cant kill it"

"Who said i was going to kill it?"

"Kayslee McKayla Scott, I love you please, just take me back"

"NO WAY DAVID!"

I storm out the room not wanting anything to do with him and his stupidness.

I have someone who loves me...

I got Jayk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Complicated Girl**

(TC POV)

I'm in the car with  
>Kayslee, on our way to Katiana's party.<p>

_**She says this, she means that shes not calling me back.**_

_**(My phone goes starts ringing.)**_

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Katiana, I'll be there soon. Kayslee is putting her shoes on."

"Shes okay right?"

"Yeah shes fine"

"Okay hurry, bye"

_**(He hangs up the phone)**_

"TC lets go before my best friend blows her head off."

"Haha."

**And so the day begins. Waking up with a broken heart. Getting healed to the sound of music.**

**(TC POV)**

"One word to describe Katiana?"

"Kayslee why are you asking this?"

"To make sure you wont break her heart."

"Complex. Complex. Im not your EX"

"TC i know your not my EX, But one word for Katiana?"

"She's a **Complicated Girl.**"

"Haha oh wow Katiana, Complicated"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Flash Flash**

(Katalina POV)

_The paprazzi is following me. Well us. There following me and Bobby. Why? Maybe its because im Bobby's 19 year pregnant girl friend._

_Yeah i thought it was to good to be true._

_9 months along... It's a girl... Jacquline Amira Edner... Due date: December 27_

**Gotta watch my back back**

**When i hear the snap snap**

**Running from the flash flash**

"Bobby I cant walk anymore"

"Katalina, we have to"

"No it hurts"

_I feel something rush out of my body_

"Lina!"

"Call 911! NOW!"

_**FLASH FLASH**_

All the lights off the cameras hurting my eyes.


End file.
